


Don't You Try to Catch Me

by VenueWings



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Abduction, Drax is trying to go legit, Dubious Consent, Gamora helps the Nova Corps, Immortality, Kidnapping, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Obsessive Behavior, Peter has his own crew, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Rocket and Groot are still bounty hunters, Role Reversal, Sneaking Around, Space Pirates, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Teenage Rebellion, Threats, Yondu is Yondu, Yondu makes everyone wonder if there's a mutiny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 14:38:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4267080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenueWings/pseuds/VenueWings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the GOTG Kink Meme: AU role reversal where Peter is the grizzled space pirate of dubious morality who kidnaps an alien kid (Yondu) to return to his parents/home planet. But he figures out he like the kid and decides to keep him instead. Also if you decide to make this Yondu/Peter after Yondu is alllll grown up then I totally wouldn't object to that.</p><p>First chapter is more along the lines of friendship, second chapter gets into Yondu/Peter territory</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

1.

When he was a planet-grounded child, Yondu had nothing to lose. 

He was a scrawny orphan, with a mother who died too young and a father he never knew. Like most orphans who had no other guardian to look after him, Yondu had the choice between a street gang and slavery. He chose the former, meeting up with other orphans, and they ran wild in the streets. Pickpocketing and fighting meant they were hated, spat upon, and often chased off with threats, but Yondu always thought things could be worse. 

Things got worse, when one of the gang stole from the wrong person. 

Law enforcement officials may have at least shown mercy to children, other street runners did not. The subsequent crackdown was bloody and full of collateral damage, the local crime lord of the opinion that he had to make an example of the street kids. Yondu managed to escape with his life, but was wrecked with survivor’s guilt and a loathing of the world. 

Star-lord came for him then, the Milano was a sleek ship of predatory design in a sea of outdated and clunky transports. The foreigners were given a wide berth, the whispers of pirates and an immortal leader following them everywhere they went. Guessing correctly that no one would think to look for him there, Yondu hid near and eventually in the ship, venturing out only to steal food. On the day before the Milano was to leave, Yondu was resting among some supply crates when the door was flung open and Star-lord stood there staring at him. 

“Get up, kid.” The older snapped before Yondu could even consider fleeing, “To the deck.” 

With nowhere to run, and the rumored half-Terran clearly armed, Yondu went up to the decks. He saw the rest of the crew, the Ravagers, relaxing, and they all hooted and jeered when they saw the blue-skinned newcomer. 

“Fresh meat!” 

“Here, kiddie kiddie!” 

“Captain’s feeling up for sport!” 

“Shut it,” despite looking younger than half of the crew, Peter clearly held command. He steered Yondu to the side of the room, where two even stranger aliens stood. One was a giant, resembling a tree but with distinctively humanoid features. The other was small, covered with thick furs and looking more creature then anything Yondu had seen in his home before. “This is it.” 

“Yea?” The furry one didn’t even bother looking, he simply flicked on some sort of scanning device, before a smirk crossed his face. “Well I’ll be, gentlemen, I present to you: Yondu Udonta!” 

The Ravagers let out a roaring cheer, all of them waving drinks, shirts, and weapons in the air. Yondu was completely baffled by the reaction to his name, until Star-lord began to move away. “Prepare for takeoff!” 

“Wait, what?” Yondu cried out, but no one was listening to him, already there was the hissing of engines and the thrum of machinery. Yondu tried to run after the captain, “Where are you going, where am I going?” 

“Give it up, kid,” the furry one smirked as Star-lord’s long strides easily took him out of the deck and behind a door, slammed close at Yondu’s face. “Peter’s no good with children, he’ll sooner ignore you then answer your questions.”

Peter, that was Star-lord’s name. “What do _you_ know?”

“Don’t get prissy with me, name’s Rocket, and if you want to be treated better here on this ship you best start getting on my good side. Half the time I’m the only one on this ship Peter will listen to, the other half is for my friend Groot over here but his vocabulary is limited to three words.” 

“I am Groot!” 

“My point exactly.” 

“You can’t just _take_ me away! This is _kidnapping_! You’re taking me from my home! Tell him…” 

Rocket’s smirk pulled back to bare teeth, “Home? This backwards outpost is your home? Home is the place where there are so few Centaurians, where you spend your nights sleeping at the streets and your days fleeing from angry crowds? Where, from what I hear now, you also have to deal with a bloodthirsty manic hunting you down? Way I see it, we’re doing you a _favour_.” 

“How the hell do you know so much about me?” 

“Groot and I are the best bounty hunters out there, and you better believe it. Tracking down and researching someone who’s been showing their face around the ship is child’s play.” 

Yondu flushed, he thought he had managed to avoid the Ravagers, seemed as if they were aware of him hiding with them for some time. “I wasn’t…why does it matter to you anyways? Why are bounty hunters on a pirate ship in the first place?” 

“Please, Quill and I go way back, and Groot was there every step of the way. The few of us still around do occasionally do favors for each other. You, on the other hand? I recommend you stay out of his way. In fact, stay out of everyone’s way, you’ll live longer.” 

2\. 

When he gets sick, Yondu meets another of Star-lord’s old friends. 

In the first few days, Rocket and Groot were the only ones who would speak to the boy. Other Ravagers mocked and taunted him, Star-lord mostly ignored him. Rocket generously told Yondu that Groot was the one who said Yondu shouldn’t be kept locked in a cage, and Peter agreed only if the boy didn’t cause too much trouble. Rocket was right about one thing, the planet Yondu had grown up with had never truly gave him a feeling of home, and so despite some concerns from the crew there were no escape attempts. 

That may simply because they were still going through space, and it certainly didn’t mean it was smooth sailing. Yondu got into his share of trouble with the crew and often required Rocket or Groot stepping in to bail him out. He was also curious, when it became clear that Peter did not intend to eat him for food Yondu suspected he was to be sold off somewhere, and with nothing to lose insisted on asking many questions. He had never seen a ship like the Milano before, and the diversity in the crew did not escape the boy’s curiosity, as he grew bolder so did his questions. Rocket sometimes made a smart comment that would make things worse unless saner minds, usually a calmer Ravager or Groot, broke any potential fights. 

Rocket hadn’t been kidding when he said he and Peter went way back, some of the fights escalated to Peter and Rocket yelling at each other, often because Peter thought Rocket was stirring trouble in the ship. Yet always, Peter was the one who forgave and made amends, and would defend Rocket from the more outspoken members of his crew. Rocket’s favor with Star-lord was clearly visible to anyone, what could get a Ravager disciplined clearly did not apply to the raccoon. The Ravagers were less difficult to Yondu whenever the bounty hunter was around, and Yondu resolved to stick to him for as long as possible. 

“Yea, good idea, if I wasn’t going to be leaving soon.” 

“You’re what?” 

“I told you before, we were old friends doing favors for each other, you yourself knew that bounty hunters don’t usually hang around pirate ships. Groot and I will be leaving the ship once we reach the next moon.” 

“Am…am I going with you?” 

“What makes you say that?” 

“You…feed me,” Yondu said lamely. 

“I am Groot!” The giant added, Rocket snorted. 

“Yea, yea, so I make sure you wear enough clothing and don’t run off into dangerous areas. You know, Peter would probably stop teasing you with food once you work up the nerve to actually take it. Sorry kid, but you’re Peter’s, and I’m not taking you with me.” 

The thought that the two beings who treated him the best were leaving depressed Yondu greatly, enough that during dinner that night when Peter starting flaunting some extra meat in front of him, Yondu snatched it right out of his hands. 

There was a short lull as every Ravager who saw him fell silent, Peter blinked in surprise and Yondu was quickly cramming the extra portions in his mouth. He was from the streets, he wouldn’t risk letting someone take his food away. 

And then, Peter laughed, “Finally growing some guts, kid?” The tension broke, nearly every Ravager laughed, and Rocket chortled loudly as he swatted Yondu’s shoulder. 

“That’s the spirit!”

Yondu knew he couldn’t steal from the crew, but extra rations were a commodity that could be exchanged. Despite the teasing Peter always made sure everyone on his ship had enough food, and some of the kinder Ravagers had no problems giving Yondu some more. Other crew members started using them as an incentive and bribe, Rocket wasn’t the only one teaching him things, and soon Yondu was learning from the crew and even doing some of their chores. All for the purpose of extra goods, more knowledge, and increasingly more friendly grins from the crew. 

Still, the Ravagers weren’t as careful or as skilled as Rocket, and during one of his ‘lessons’ – they were really maintenance chores – Yondu managed to not only injure himself, he got sick. 

Rocket hauled him to the med bay, and Peter spent hours at the boy’s bedside. As delirium set in, Yondu saw the Star-lord looking at him with concern he hadn’t thought the captain capable of. Peter rarely touched him, but as Yondu remain bedridden he felt Peter’s hand stroking his head, and unbelievably, the half-Terran sang to him. The Ravagers knew all about the music the captain played in his private quarters, using a Terran technology no one knew about. Only the highest ranked Ravagers, along with Rocket and Groot, had the music shared with them. It was said that Peter only sang when he was in battle or alone. 

Yondu would have thought he was hallucinating, until the ship docked at the moon Rocket and Groot were supposed to leave at. A visitor came onto the ship, one who looked over Yondu and spoke to Peter seriously and literally. Yondu thought the hulking man was a doctor, and when he managed to cough out that question the man let out a rumbling chuckle. 

“Hardly, little one, I am Drax.” 

With the visitor’s help, Yondu recovered quickly. Drax wasn’t a doctor, but he apparently had experience with children and families, and Peter trusted Drax better than any licensed doctor who may take advantage of a child the Ravagers captain seemed to care about. It was a revelation that somehow didn’t surprise Yondu as much as it should. Peter loudly denied it, but it was clear that his non-Ravager friends disagreed. 

“I heard you sing to him, Quill. You haven’t done that for any Ravager,” Rocket grinned. 

“Indeed, I last recall you singing when it was us traveling together, Gamora had been injured and you wanted to make her smile.” 

“You haven’t shared your music since we traveled the galaxy together, admit it Quill, you’ve grown fond of the kid.” Rocket was the only one who saw Yondu awake on the bed, he gave him a wink and continued, “You should keep the kid at your side. He learns fast, give him a few cycles and he’ll be able to take apart and build this ship like a pro, maybe you should expand his skill set and let him tag along on your other tasks.” 

“Once he gets better first,” Drax added. Peter protested, but the arguments seemed half-hearted at best, neither Drax nor Rocket had difficulty championing for the newcomer. Not even Groot, with his limited conversational skills, could be misunderstood for anything other than supportive. 

The Milano remained on the moon even after Yondu recovered, and he was allowed off the ship. Ravagers grumbled about having to look after the kid, but did not question Peter’s orders, and a few seemed more than happy to show Yondu around. With open spaces now available, some of the pirates even joined Drax in teaching the kid some self defense. 

“If you’re going to be running around pirates, Yondu Udonta, you have to learn how to fight.” 

Drax fought honourably, he also had the size and strength to back that up. Rocket rolled his eyes and declared Yondu needed some variety, and taught the boy how to shoot and blow things up. A few Ravagers shook their heads, and said Yondu needed to learn how to fight dirty when he had been disarmed. When Peter said Yondu needed to be taught more than violence, some of the smarter Ravagers began their own version of lessons by first tossing Yondu into a lake and teaching him how to swim.

The new experiences and sights, not to mention another friendly adult in the form of Drax, kept Yondu distracted for the next few days. It was almost a shock when Peter announced it was time for the crew to leave, and to say goodbye. 

Rocket gave Yondu enough firepower to blow up the moon they were on. Groot gave him a single flower that Yondu carefully pocketed and mentally swore to never throw away. Drax gave him a pat on the head and wished him well in his future endeavors, then told him to take care of Peter. 

Yondu spluttered, “Take care of him? If he’s not ignoring me he’s threatening to sell me to slavers, how is that going to work?” 

“Have you ever seen him deal with slavers unless for a job?” Drax asked mildly. “Has he ever raised a hand against you? Peter Quill is many things, an abuser of another being is not one, but he has grown distant. He has surrounded himself with so many more others but I do not think he has found what he is looking for, I do not think I have seen him smile as much as he has recently.” 

“I’m totally blaming you for that,” Rocket snorted at the Centaurian’s expression. “Maybe it’s natural for him to bond with the strays he picks up.” 

“I am Groot.” 

“Shut up! We weren’t strays!” 

3\. 

When he’s going through puberty, Yondu meets Gamora and realizes something’s odd. 

The next years flew by quickly, and Yondu learned all the ropes to be a Ravager. Despite what the captain’s friends said about him, Peter did not show the kid too many favors. Some leniency that could be argued for age and inexperience, but Peter made sure to put Yondu through his paces. If Yondu was to stay on the pirate ship, he was to learn how to be a pirate. 

Yondu rarely got to see Peter’s old friends. Groot and Rocket were bounty hunters, like the Ravagers they were constantly on the move. Drax was a warrior who took in and trained many students, trying to go on the straight and legal. Peter thought it best not to put Drax in the uncomfortable position of having to explain every visit the Star-lord made to Drax’s humble new home. Still, on the rare occasion Yondu gets injured almost fatally or screwed up so badly that hiding from Peter seemed necessary, they almost always appeared to be available. 

Perhaps that was why he never noticed, until one day Peter invited him along to see a client. 

“Gentlemen, we have another mark, and a high bounty to collect if we should succeed.” 

Peter opened up communications and the line was answered by a green-skinned woman. When on duty the Ravagers knew better then to react to a pretty face, but the male Nova Corps jacket their new client had slung over her shoulder definitely warranted several surprised shouts by the crew. Peter shut them down quickly. 

“Sorry about them, Gamora, complete novices here.” 

Yondu growled, but said nothing, recognizing the significance of that name. Gamora and Peter exchanged cordial greetings before Gamora described the mark to the crew. 

“…escaped prisoner and part of the fanatical Accusers Kree group that followed Ronan the Accuser…an intergalactic war criminal convicted of, among other things, attempted genocide and mass murder…wanted alive or dead, there are still those who remember Guardian day…” 

“Seriously? That was years ago!” Peter complained. Yondu didn’t even know much of an understatement that was. 

The mission was a chance for some of the younger members of the crew to prove themselves, and Yondu leapt at the chance. He told Peter to prepare a new ship for him and Peter made some derisive comment, but didn’t say no. 

Of course that didn’t stop Peter from setting up simulations to teach Yondu how to fly on his own. It was just the two of them, Yondu in the pilot chair and Peter at his side, did Yondu realize. 

Since when did Peter’s hands become smaller than his own? 

Yondu remembered when he was child, sick and pitiful, the feeling of Peter’s hand stroking his head. Peter rarely used touch to convey his emotions, Yondu never felt a hug but neither did he ever felt the sting of a slap or punch. He had always thought that it was because of Peter’s more distant behaviour, now it seemed more a way to avoid drawing attention to the fact that Peter wasn’t changing, wasn’t _aging_.

The stories and rumours of an immortal leader; Peter may outlive all of them, but his form remained the same. The crew was growing up around him, Yondu was growing taller, if Peter didn’t pick up any more children he’ll be the youngest-looking person on the ship. 

On the days where Peter yells at Yondu with the familiarity of a micro-managing tyrant, practically that one memorable incident where Peter ended up having to rescue Yondu’s team from their mark, Yondu couldn’t help wondering about the boundaries of Peter’s ageless immortality. 

Gamora raises an eyebrow when Yondu asks her about it, she simply says, “We can all be hurt.” 

She was like Peter, so was Drax, and Yondu realized Rocket and Groot hadn’t aged since he first met them. Maybe that was why they were always on the move, only Peter had chosen to get himself a crew instead. A crew that would be fiercely loyal and help spread those stories of his supposed invincibility. 

Like Yondu was going to take that crap. The next time he found himself lying at the med bay, Peter at his bedside berating him for stupid mistakes, Yondu hissed and stood up. He loomed threateningly over the half-Terran and snarled, “Stop lecturing me.” 

Peter took a step back, a mistake any novice captain would know not to make and both Peter and Yondu knew it, but it was too late. 

They were alone, and the small, unconscious concession Peter gave was enough. It was with great pleasure that Yondu pinned Peter to the wall, the normally touch-avoidant Star-lord given no choice between the cold surface and Yondu’s now taller body. The Centaurian leaned down to whisper in his ear, “I am not a child anymore.” 

There’s a strange tension in the air, Yondu inhaled deeply and instinctively Peter shivered. Something stirred in the Centaurian and he had to force himself to let his smaller captain go, Peter seemed ready to say something but he looked at Yondu and hesitated. 

The next time they’re all on shore leave and Gamora’s visiting, Yondu overheard Peter begging Gamora for advice about how to give The Talk. Gamora replied that very likely Yondu already knew The Talk because he’s growing up in a ship full of males and surely someone would have taught him. Peter proceeded to freak out about who dared to touch a child, and Gamora had to remind him that Yondu was becoming an adult. “Honestly Peter, I’ll be surprised if he hasn’t tried experimenting or if your crew hadn’t already visited a brothel with him.” 

A day later Drax showed up and sat Yondu down to Have a Talk. Gamora dragged Peter down to his seat and went outside to guard the door to make sure Peter couldn’t run and Yondu didn’t have to feel as self conscious. 

Funny thing was, Gamora was right, Yondu had already been trying out his new body before he cornered Peter. Drax nodded seriously and answered all of Yondu’s questions. Peter alternated between looking furiously protective and blushing while not quite meeting his protégé’s eyes. Yondu couldn’t see why, he knew Peter had taken others to his bed before. Gamora thought the same. 

“Males tend to bond by sharing stories of sexual conquests, Peter just can’t see you as anything more than a child.” If there was anything about Gamora that Yondu had learned, it was her accurate observations and brutal honesty. Her shady and mysterious past aside, Gamora now consulted with the Nova Corps and knew how to make accurate judgments about situations or people.

After that conversation Peter assigned several crew members latrine duties for weeks. He also went back to ignoring Yondu except when the latter screwed up. Of course that faded quickly, Peter was captain after all, but Yondu couldn’t help feeling Peter wasn’t so much ignoring him as avoiding him. Nor could he forget how Peter had blushed.


	2. Chapter 2

4\. 

When Yondu made Peter blush again, several more years had passed. 

The Ravagers were possessive about their property. Once, Peter had allowed Yondu to break the arm of another Ravager who tried to steal Yondu’s favourite gun, one of his gifts from Rocket. The day Groot’s flower withered Yondu asked about preservation options, he had been determined to keep the plants as long as possible. When Yondu had been younger, he had once pulled Peter down beside his small hoard of ‘treasure’. Peter had thought it funny, had gone along with it and stayed sitting there while he conducted Ravager business. When Yondu went through his rebellious age, Peter went back to the captain’s chair.

Yondu was a full grown adult and Ravager now, with a good share of the loot and several successful missions under his belt, both solo and as team leader. The Ravagers were a large crew and Peter had to delegate, Yondu took in those responsibilities and was rewarded with his own team. 

“I’m only giving this to you as a reward for your good work, boy, if you take off without permission it’s going to be desertion, and if you go against my orders it will be mutiny.” 

“You don’t get to call me boy anymore,” Yondu drawled, smirking as he looked down at the half-Terran. 

“You’ll be boy as long as I am captain.” 

Since Peter was not prone to violence, words were the only way to keep them apart. No one could deny Yondu had grown stronger, bigger, and building his own reputation. Despite his team, Yondu never got his own ship, and it was a familiar point in the arguments between the two. Yondu thought Peter was overbearing and Peter felt Yondu wasn’t ready. 

Just as the Ravagers feared a potential split in the crew, they were attacked by the Kree Accusers whose leaders the Ravagers had helped arrest. Peter fought well, but if there was one thing that made him reckless it was his music. The attack had gone into his private quarters and Peter rushed in there without regard, when Kree gunfire hit them Peter just had enough time to push the Centaurian down before he was hit. Yondu saw red. 

Gamora told him that Yondu truly made himself a name that day. The sheer ruthlessness of the Ravager’s Centaurian would be spoken of in fearful and awed voices by other criminals and law enforcement for weeks. Yondu didn’t care for any of that, more concerned about his crew and most importantly, Peter, getting treatment. He growled at the doctors and nurses and frightened them so much Gamora had him banished out the hospital. 

He spends the next few days terrorizing the Ravagers unfortunate enough not to be in the hospital. Rocket’s and Groot’s arrival were considered blessings when they kept Yondu’s attention away. 

“I hear that the next Ravager captain has been made clear, maybe you’ll listen to me when I say you need to rename your crew.” 

“The Star-lord is immortal, he’ll survive this.” By Knowhere, even Yondu was selling that story now. 

“I am Groot!”

“I agree, for the sake of everyone else, I hope you’re correct. Look at him, Groot, our little Centaurian all grown up and growl-y.” 

Even when Peter finally woke, Yondu couldn’t see him, Star-lord apparently deciding to speak to his friends first. Yondu felt a little hurt, and also a boiling fury that he was to be denied. Horuz did say Yondu grew up with a sense of entitlement when it came to the captain’s attention. 

Peter was pale and asleep when Yondu finally grew sick of waiting and broke into the hospital room. Gamora and Rocket had set up surveillance devices outside to make sure no one could take out the Star-lord while he was recovering. Unfortunately they hadn’t taken into account that Yondu would be the one breaking in, Yondu who Rocket had taught himself. Still, despite being weakened Peter woke up when he realized he wasn’t alone. He let out an annoyed huff and, unbelievably, turned his back to the newcomer, “Go away boy, I’m sleeping.” 

“You wouldn’t see me.”

“I’ll see my crew when I don’t look so sick. If you’re concerned about rewards, rest assured that Gamora and the others have already told me what you’ve done. I’ll do you better since you’re apparently looking after the crew, but I am in no shape to do anything now.” 

Yondu approached the bed and he saw Peter tense. It occurred to him that Peter really was in no way capable of fighting now, that it was why he didn’t react when Yondu laid a hand over Peter’s shoulder and leaned down. There was a scent of disinfect and sickly-sweet fever, and Yondu exhaled. 

“Relax kid, it was a strategic move. If you were shot you’ll probably by dead, me, I just need to stay in the hospital.” 

“You don’t know that,” Yondu had to argue, “I could survive.” 

“You’re a Ravager, and for all intents and purposes a captain will protect his crew.” 

“And leave the rest of them leaderless? That’s not protecting them.” 

“I’ll keep that in mind the next time we’re being shot at…” 

“You need to stay alive,” his grip on the half-Terran tightened. Peter jerked, looked up to meet Yondu’s eyes, and though he said nothing there was a flash of pain and uncertainty there. Yondu held the gaze, “You are my captain.” 

The respectful words were loaded with another meaning, Peter hissed, “I don’t belong to you.” 

Yondu’s eyes glittered, “I was yours for almost as long as I remember, should you not give me something in return?” He ran his hands down Peter’s body, running over cloth and bandages and more temptingly, bare skin. 

Xanderians were closest to Terrans in anatomy, and since he hit puberty Yondu always had a type. He could never find a Xanderian with the right face, the right hair, but it hadn’t stopped him from practicing. Yondu knew Peter was still recovering, and went easy on the half-Terran. Under his ministrations Peter gasped and mewled, blushing pretty pink like he had years ago when Yondu had been young and clueless. 

“Yondu,” Peter whimpered, pain and pleasure blending together in a haze. Not ‘boy’ or ‘kid’, _Yondu_.

It took all of Yondu’s control not to take Peter right there. “Mine,” he insisted, voice deep and guttural. Beneath him Peter shook and tried to cover his mouth, Yondu caught the smaller hands in one of his own, the other still roaming over the healing body. 

True to how drained he was, Peter submitted. “Yours,” he finally whispered, before passing out. 

The next day, Peter still wasn’t fully recovered but he’s out meeting his crew and friends. He also presented to Yondu a new M-ship that the Centaurian had been eyeing for a while. As the Ravagers explored the new ship with envy and Rocket shouted suggestions for modifications, Yondu felt a sense of déjà vu as he sat at the pilot’s chair and Peter stood at his side, pointing out some new features Yondu was to be made aware of. 

Peter noticed, with a practiced grace he stepped out of reach and gestured around the ship, “Yours.” 

Yondu briefly considered following Star-lord and pinning him against the wall. The image of Peter in a ship, his ship, saying _Yours_ , made an anticipatory thrill course through him. Peter, perhaps with some insight of what Yondu was thinking, practically ran out of there. 

5\. 

When Kraglin meets Yondu, the former declares he doesn’t understand Yondu’s obsession. 

He’s not the only one, since Yondu got his own ship Horuz told him that the way he watched the captain was not normal. There’s something predatory in his gaze, and something definitely hostile when Peter slings an arm over another Ravager’s shoulder. Only Peter’s old friends were exempt from the hostility, and yet Yondu watched them with an intensity that caused several raised eyebrows. 

Peter finally deigned to show up at Yondu’s M-ship alone, when he knew the rest of the Ravagers were out and leave them undisturbed. 

“I am not yours,” Peter hissed, and it’s obvious what he’s talking about. “The new recruits are getting the wrong idea, Duur thought you were going to gut him when he offered to accompany me to the see the client. Being your captain is different from being your property!” 

Yondu isn’t going to let an opportunity like this escape, his hand closes over Peter’s wrist and the grip is so tight his intentions aren’t mistaken. Peter fights him as Yondu disarmed his captain and shoved him against the wall. Star-lord bites and scratches and it hurts like hell, Yondu felt no guilt as he ripped the maroon clothes off. 

They don’t make it to the bed, there’s something so _satisfying_ about lifting Peter up against the wall, displaying the strength and size difference between them now. Peter clings helplessly onto Yondu’s broad shoulders, thighs slick with sweat and trembling as Yondu rammed into him. Outside of the hospital Peter’s moans are loud and only served to make Yondu harder. 

“This doesn’t change anything,” Peter snarled as they quickly cleaned up, he left without the slightest hint of a limp. 

Yondu would have liked to challenge that, but life happened. With his own team and ship, Yondu found himself often chasing after leads that took him away from the Milano. There were bounties to be claimed, marks to be tracked, objects to be traced. Peter’s surrounded by fellow Ravagers and Yondu knew Peter really would kill him if he did anything that publically undermined the captain’s position. 

Then Gamora showed up, looking very serious, and spoke to Peter privately. The whole crew heard the “You have got to be kidding me!” 

Shortly after, the Ravagers were gathered for what Peter described as the most important score of their careers, and potentially the most dangerous. “We are looking for a weapon, gentlemen, one that can potentially kill us all, but one sought after by the great powers of Xander. We are going to call it The Orb, and I don’t recommend touching it unless you plan to get blown up spectacularly.” 

“Or you want to try gaining immortality,” Horuz mused. Noticing Peter’s look the Ravager snorted, “Captain, you said ‘most important’, not the ‘biggest’ score. Obviously it’s your Infinity Stone, the same one you gave to Xander decades ago, and they can’t pay the most lucrative price.” 

“Then you should also know that the same stone has killed millions of people and to this day no one is sure why I was spared and granted immortality instead. We need to put the stone somewhere it can be secured.” 

Not all Ravagers are crazy enough to go after the stone, but all agreed it would be best to keep an ear out in case some bloodthirsty maniac gained control of it and tried to destroy another planet. Peter knew there were bound to be some who would simply sell to the highest bidder, he tried to remind them of how dangerous the stone was. The crew is temporarily divided into teams, and when they all disperse Yondu cornered his captain. 

“You’re keeping Vend and Karjit with you and sending me out? Why?” 

Peter took a quick glance around and turned away, “I don’t have to answer to you.” 

The blue-skinned fist slammed beside Peter’s head, the half-Terran froze as several Ravagers turned to look for the source of noise. There is curiosity on their faces, Peter wondered if they were anticipating spilled blood or mutiny. Instead Yondu, without breaking his gaze from Peter, only said one word: “Leave.” 

And as if the captain himself had said it, the Ravagers left. Peter remembered how his newest recruits had misunderstood and how even the older Ravagers were starting to talk, angrily he shoved the taller away. 

“See to it that a madman doesn’t get the stone, or take your ship and flee, I’ll list you a deserter…” 

Peter’s lips are soft against his own, frozen as Yondu all but devoured him. There is a sweet moment when Peter seemed to respond, before the lips curled back for sharp teeth. Yondu pulled away before Peter could bite, he nipped the half-Terran’s neck as a warning and Peter gasped, before attempting to push the other away again. 

“Damn it, we have an Infinity stone out there and you’re thinking with the wrong head?” 

“Has the orb really taken over you?” 

“Despite what you may think,” Peter gave up pushing, Yondu’s chest was like a brick wall, “My mind is the only thing of my own. This body, the heart that continues to beat, is all the Infinity stone.” 

“So it’s the orb between us now?” Yondu caught Peter’s hair and pulled back, exposing the long neck and biting harder. He ignored the quiet protests and futile struggling. “You’ll send me away, but I’ll find it. That thing that distracts you won’t do so for long. I’ll claim it, just as I will claim you. Your mind, your body, your heart, I’ll have it all.” 

“You sound blasphemous,” Peter gasped. Star-lord put up a decent resistance, but Yondu was determined to see him fall apart and submit. In moments Yondu had Peter spread over the desk like a feast, the smaller arching his back and crying out with every thrust Yondu gave. 

“Find the orb,” Peter’s voice was hoarse when they finished, but there was clarity in his eyes. 

Yondu wrapped possessive arms around the other, and Peter squirmed, “As you wish.” 

And so life continued, the orb was stolen by some Xandarian who had actually stolen the wrong thing from the Nova Corps and panicked when he realized what he had taken. The thief had been killed by his employers and the orb sold to another client, said client mishandled the orb and got blown up, the orb was picked up by a rival, and so forth. Yondu finally tracked down and stole the orb, while debating between returning to the Ravagers or claiming the reward for the orb himself, he got himself knocked over by someone he later learned was Kraglin. 

Naturally the Ravager fought back, but fighting at the streets of Asgard was not one of their best ideas, especially not where Lady Sif and the Warriors Three were. 

“Yondu Utonda, protégé of the Star-lord and known Ravager…” 

“Kraglin Obfonteri, a former slave to the A-Chiltarian elite who escaped when his masters perished…” 

The officials thanked the warriors profusely, knowing that such dangerous criminals would have caused much damage if it had been a regular arrest. Yondu had several outstanding warrants against him, and while they were held in detention and the officials tried deciding which jurisdiction wanted his blood the most, Kraglin offered to break them out.

“I know a buyer in Knowhere, he’ll keep _it_ safe, we just need to be discreet.” 

Hearing the numbers made greed rear up inside him. Horuz said he was a self entitled jerk when it came to Star-lord’s attention, and greed was what made Yondu want more from his captain. The only thing close to his lust for Peter was his greed for money. Yondu agreed with Kraglin, the two broke out, and while aboard Yondu’s ship Gamora called them. She was amused when Yondu introduced Kraglin. 

“History repeating itself,” Gamora looked nostalgic after Yondu told her the story of their prison escape. 

“You don’t seem to mind, but Rocket throws a fit every time I refer to him being a stray that Peter’s picked up.” Yondu grinned, “How mad are they, that I got arrested for starting shit on Asgardian turf?” 

“Very,” Gamora said dryly, “Peter’s ignoring the crew’s calls to go rescue you, said if you got yourself in trouble you better be able to get out of it. Between you and me, I think he was quite relieved when we saw that you ship was back in the air without anyone overriding your captain commands.” 

“I’ll make it up to him,” Yondu leered. Kraglin stared at him. 

“I don’t want to know.” 

“Good luck to Knowhere,” Gamora terminated the link. She had remained nostalgic when Yondu told her they got a lead that the orb was being taken to the Collector. After all, once upon a time, Peter and her tried the same thing. 

Drax, and later Rocket and Groot, also called to express relief that Yondu was fine. Peter called last, trying to speak more about the orb, failing when Yondu stared hungrily at him. It never ceased to amaze Yondu that he could unnerve even his promiscuous captain, and Kraglin learned to leave the room the rare chance Peter called. 

“The two of you? I don’t know whether to be disturbed or laugh.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on November 2014


End file.
